


stop being gloomy and hold my hand

by starshipz



Category: Cravity
Genre: Cliche, Cute, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M, Yep that's it, bananas!, i think they're cute, it's my first time writing so hhh, seongtae, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz
Summary: with an unfortunate event that occurred, model student ahn seongmin got in detention for the first time. he's accompanied by his classmate who is called kim taeyoung, if he read that right on his name tag. bothered by the thoughts about what minhee calls it as his "admirer", seongmin talks about it with the other to kill time.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	stop being gloomy and hold my hand

seongmin never would’ve thought in a hundred years that he’d be running through the bright hallways of his ironically dull school, panting and not even taking a slight pause with his pace as he’s already running late on their next class. his hair keeps on poking his bare eyes but he chooses to ignore it or his clean record will most likely be damaged instead. he halts, peeping inside his classroom like a cat, and curses to himself when he sees his professor, the most strict one unfortunately, already inside and is starting the lesson.

“kang minhee I swear to slap you once I see you later.”

as if he didn’t expect his professor inside, he nonchalantly pretends to walk straight towards his seat, ignoring the busy stares his classmates give him and not even batting an eye towards the terror in front. his walk towards his seat feels like minutes, more like hours as he feels the pierce of every stare the people inside of his classroom gave him.

these stares. these judgemental stares, I hate them.

he thought he’s safe but when he hears someone clearing his throat, his brain immediately shuts down as if his world ended. literally. he slowly turns around puts on a sheepishly dumb smile. he puts his hand up and waves.

“where do you think you’re going, mr. ahn? aren’t you too early for the next subject?”

soft chuckles filled the entire room and he feels blood rushing up in his cheeks. he’s never been this embarrassed in his life. from the corner of the room, he sees minhee mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ with his signature pouty face plastered. seongmin didn’t choose to ignore his friend’s usual guilt trip but he was forced not to as his professor started to speak again.

“aren’t you supposed to be the so called model student? and what happened to your uniform?”

seongmin doesn’t answer, instead he looks down ashamed. 

“this is why I don’t like kids who are too full of themselves. calling themselves as model students but their actions beg to differ. you know how strict this school is with attendance. detention for you.”

seongmin bows taking small glances around and sees his classmates whispering and laughing at him. the professor shushes them as seongmin slowly walks out.

“wasn’t that too harsh?”

seongmin stops on his track.

“what was that mr. kim?”

he chuckles.

“i said that was too much. you didn’t even hear him out.”

crescending cheers were heard from the students as seongmin turns around to analyse what’s happening.

“well, why don’t you accompany him?”

the students became silent immediately turning their attention to the student’s smug face. he lifts his bag up and throws a hand signal towards the professor.

“it’ll be an honor.”

\--------

after what seemed to be a very amusing scene, both are now walking towards the detention room, the smaller being followed by the taller. seongmin took a few glances back and slows down his pace for the other student to catch up. the latter seems to notice it and he smiles, the most genuine smile he has ever gave to someone. and seongmin swears his heart did a thing at that moment.

“hi, seongmin!”

the other guy greets him, while fixing his loose necktie. he raises his right hand afterwards and makes a small wave.

“you know me?”

“of course, you’re the top student. who doesn’t know the ahn seongmin.”

seongmin needn’t to be a liar. he didn’t expect this specific guy to know him. of course, he knows himself that he’s the top student. the role model. the perfect one, as what the others say about him but he never actually expected everyone to know him. well except for being the high achiever he is, he has never actually showed more of himself. needless to say, he thinks he’s irrelevant.

seongmin mouths an ‘ah’ and looks down. he pictures the scene a few seconds ago which he found very strange. he looks at his side again, he looks at his classmate’s name tag.

kim taeyoung

he whispers to himself, trying to absorb the 3 lettered name. he can feel the awkward atmosphere enveloping their current stance but he finds a way to break the silence. he’s actually quite surprise to have come this far since he really doesn’t know how to socialize with other people.

“back there.. you didn’t have to do that…”

he whispers, as his voice gradually becomes decrescendo, still enough for his acquaintance to hear him. taeyoung looks at seongmin, who’s looking down. 

“what do you mean?”

soengmin scratches his head, he always know how to formulate ideas and topics regarding academics but now, his brain’s probably already deteriorating as he doesn’t know how to formulate an answer furthermore. again, he hates socializing. 

still he takes a few seconds of constructing an answer. well, he initiated this conversation, he’s supposed to be the one who’ll end it, right?

“the thing with our professor..”

taeyoung snaps his finger which made seongmin jump slightly in surprise, the former laughing it off. 

“ah that.. that wasn’t a big deal. I’ve always persevered to ignore all of his unnecessary naggings towards our class but the thing that happened a while ago, wasn’t it. he went overboard and I spoke on our behalf. no regrets, it’s not like this is my first time going to detention.”

seongmin nods with the other’s remarks, the last sentence making his heart drop. taeyoung notices seongmin’s sudden change of mood.

seongmin feels a slight weight over his shoulder. peeping on his side is taeyoung’s face smiling at him like a kid. he then realizes that taeyoung has put his arm over his shoulder, while skipping, making seongmin do the same to match his undeniably fast pace.

“I bet it’s your first time, right? it isn’t that bad, I promise.”

five minutes have already passed since they arrived the room. luckily, there weren’t any students there and no one’s keeping an eye on them. sure, they do feel awkward with each other since they’ve technically only met properly but it’s better than having no company at all.

“here.”

seongmin removes his airpods as he turns around to see taeyoung giving him a pack of wet tissues. he furrows his eyebrows.

“your uniform, i doubt that’ll come off with only these but I think it’ll be a bit of help.”

seongmin stares at it for a while before mouthing ‘thank you’ and uses them to somewhat wipe a bit of the stain his uniform has. 

“what happened to that, though?”

seongmin looks at the other, taeyoung’s eyes seem to avoid his gaze but seongmin didn’t mind it.

“ah.. banana milk.. minhee spilled it on me..”

“how?”

seongmin continues to wipe off the remaining stain, in hopes for his uniform to look better. he sighs, remembering the very scene that happened this morning.

“well..”

he fixes his position first, making him completely face taeyoung.

“there’s this someone who leaves banana related stuffs inside my locker every week and every time that happens, something bad really comes afterwards.”

taeyoung listens attentively, the faint tapping of his fingers on his desk filling up the room.

“the first time was 2 weeks ago. that someone left a banana bread inside of my locker. I was of course confused at first. I kept it from my friends at first because they will surely tease me about it plus they didn’t leave a proper note or something. they only wrote ‘have a great day’ on the yellow sticky note attached to the wrapper.”

taeyoung nods, 

“did you eat it?”

seongmin looks away for a while and slowly nods. he sighs which made taeyoung furrow his eyebrows in curiosity.

“what happened?”

“I didn’t know there was cinnamon in there! I have a strong allergy with cinnamon and I swear those 3 days were the worst. that was the moment hyeongjun and minhee knew about it.”

“why didn’t you check the ingredients though?”

seongmin scratches his head for the second time as he puts on an awkward smile as he looks at taeyoung.

“I was hungry, of course I didn’t bother to look..”

“ah..”

“but I know they meant no harm. the second time was last week. they left a cute yellow pen with a banana charm on top. it was cute, but a bit eh. I still used it during class.”

“you said a while ago that there’s something bad that happens afterwards, what happened with it?”

seongmin sighs for the nth time making taeyoung slightly shiver with his attitude. he still finds him cute though.

“I don’t know why but I’m stupid. I used it for that chemistry test we had and it turns out, the ink already ran out. the pen was faulty and I haven’t even been using it for a while. good thing our chemistry professor’s kind and he let me borrow from hyeongjun and I swear I can still remember his teasing chuckle when he saw the childish pen.”

“ah I see.. then what about this morning? the banana milk? what happened with it?”

seongmin brushes his hair backwards as a coping mechanism of his frustration towards the series of unfortunate events. taeyoung weirdly finds it cute especially when seongmin wears his signature pouty face. he can see how seongmin expresses his anger in a way that only him finds it adorable and attractive. he smiles secretly.

“the three of us went together to our lockers. I opened mine and saw the banana milk inside. thinking about how the past weeks have been, I decided to give it to minhee instead. he gladly took it but this clumsy boy accidentally poured it over me. I don’t even know how that happened. it just really did. the bell rang and I said that they should go first and I rushed myself to the comfort room in hopes to remove the stain but I eventually made it worse.”

“was that why you were late?”

seongmin nods and pouts. taeyoung has never seen him this sad before. before he was about to say something, their professor peeked through the door and said that they can go now. both greeted him goodbye and heard his steps gradually getting softer as he walks away from the dull room.

taeyoung looks at seongmin again, who still has his sad face on. the former opens his bag and grabs something from it.

“give me your hands.”

seongmin looks at him in confusion. taeyoung being the impatient being he is, grabs seongmin’s hands as he puts hand cream over it. seongmin’s shoulders jumps slightly and he doesn’t deny how taken aback he is but he still lets the boy do it. while doing so, taeyoung speaks.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm like what you said earlier.”

“it’s just weird that they left stuff inside my locker. minhee said that they might be my admirer but I doubt it. I mean should’ve they already exposed themself if what minhee said is real?”

taeyoung brings his hands over seongmin’s desk as he smiles genuinely, seongmin seeing bright stars in it.

“maybe they haven’t had the right time to do so.”

“I guess…”

seongmin looks away. it felt as if he got trapped into taeyoung’s stare for a while.

“don’t worry..”

taeyoung stands up as the smaller looks at him. he continues,

“that hand cream is lemon scented. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

seongmin’s eyes grew big as he realizes what the other meant. he avoids his gaze and looks down in embarrassment.

“w-was it you?”

taeyoung looks around at first pretending to think about it first.

“mhmm. I thought it’ll be obvious by now.”

seongmin looks back at him again, his cheeks red because of embarrassment which taeyoung finds cute as if he doesn’t find everything that seongmin does is cute.

“w-why?”

taeyoung ruffles seongmin’s hair as he lets out a soft chuckle.

“it’s for you to find out.”

seongmin pouts again in disappointment which still doesn’t lead taeyoung to say the words he’s been keeping. still, he thinks seongmin has figured it out by now, if not then someday he surely will. taeyoung puts his right hand in front of seongmin, the other confused with his sudden action.

“your friends might be waiting for you already. now will you stop being gloomy and hold my hand?”

seongmin became more red than he has been. he’s in dilemma but when he saw taeyoung’s genuine and bright smile, he finally grabs all of his courage to answer. he shakingly grabs the other’s hand.

“oh.. okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> istg i really don't know how to write fics as it is my first time writing in ao3 but i hope y'all like it lol <3


End file.
